Find Your Voice
by empole0n
Summary: A quiet girl  Lyra  with a loving mother and a sweet boyfriend  Ethan/Gold  stumbles across a red-haired menace  Silver  who accompanies her on her journey.


**Believe it or not, this fic was made out of anger and frustration. I hope you enjoy. The italics are what's happening right now, and the regular font is what has happened in the previous week. I do realize the accuracy of this fic is off, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. I wanted to add a personal touch.**

* * *

_Lyra sat down at the table beside Ethan. Things were how they always were, but at the same time they weren't. Ethan still had that same sparkle in his eyes when he looked at her, but Lyra's had faded. Ethan was leaning into kiss her, but unlike before she didn't want to meet that kiss in the middle. She pulled at her pigtails and looked away and the kiss landed on her cheek. She looked up at the sky, the past week's events running through her mind._

* * *

"Lyra, Professor Oak wants you to go see him at his office. I heard he has something for you." Lyra's mother smiled.

Lyra nodded, and went over to her mom and gave her hug. "I'll be home soon."

With that she headed out with her bag slung over her shoulder, walking to the Professor's Lab.

She readjusted her hat and her belt as she stood outside the door. She took a deep breath in. What could he possibly want her for? She flashbacked to the day she was twelve when she was going to start her Pokemon journey, but couldn't because her father was ill. She was seventeen now, and had no Pokemon, and hadn't even gotten to talk to see one up close before.

She stared at the door, prepared to go in when she noticed a red-haired boy peering into the window. She raised a brow and went over to him.

"Hello-" She started.

"Gah!" He screamed, clearly startled and jumped backwards. He then bolted from the window in the opposite direction.

Lyra's eyes widened in embarrassment, and she bit her lip. She noticed a card on the ground a picked up.

"Wait you forgot your…" It was his Trainer Card. Silver. No last name? Or was there no first name? She put it into her bag and headed inside.

"Lyra, how nice it is to see you." Professor Oak said staring down at two pokeballs. He looked frustrated, but when he looked up at her he smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Lyra asked heading over to the table where he was looking.

"Someone came in here and stole one of the Pokeballs." He said rubbing his temple. "Well, anyways, Lyra… I know you haven't gone on a pokemon journey yet, you finished school a year early since you had all this spare time, so as a graduation present I'm giving you one of these. Pick one."

Now, Professor Oak had offered Lyra anytime to start her pokemon journey, but she didn't want to. She was scared. She couldn't start her pokemon journey late, everyone would have finished already and she would be doing it alone, even Ethan her boyfriend had gone. He was willing to wait with her, but she knew that wouldn't be right of her.

She counted to ten in her head and drew out her breath.

It was time.

She looked up at Professor Oak and smiled weakly, then picked up a pokeball and held it to her chest.

"That's a good one." He said nodding his head.

"Alright, thank you Professor Oak." She said heading for the door.

"You need instructions, a tutorial, a lot is required before leaving, Lyra." He said in a serious tone.

Lyra laughed lightly so he wouldn't hear. Just because she hadn't gone on a journey didn't mean she never researched it.

"I'll be fine. If I need any help I'll ask Ethan." She said closing the door behind her.

Lyra closed her eyes as she released the pokemon. She didn't know which one she had chosen. She wanted it to be a surprise. As she opened her eyes gently she saw a little pokemon lying on it's back, a beige, yellowish belly was exposed. She leaned over and picked the little thing up.

"Hello." She said quietly.

"Cynda." The pokemon responded.

"I'm Lyra, and you're Cyndaquil." She said patting his little head.

"Quil!" He erupted and dropping down to the ground and flames emerged from him. He smiled at her. She laughed. She decided to head to her first town.

"Would you like to stay out of your pokeball, or should I return you?" She asked the little thing. He looked up and shook his head. Lyra tilted her head to the side.

"Well, I guess… we'll walk?" Lyra was confused, but she liked her new little friend. She didn't have many friends besides Ethan, and if they hadn't been neighbors and their mother's hadn't been close friends, she probably would have never gave him a second glance.

She headed to a pokecentre to pick up some equipment. Cyndaquil seemed to be leading the way, he was heading to the pokecentre already, when all of a sudden a boy stepped in front of Cyndaquil's way, putting him to a halt. Lyra gasped, picking up Cyndaquil holding him in her arms, protecting him as her eyes went from the boys black boots lined with red, to his blue pants, to his dark blue jacket lined with red, and finally his red hair.

"Aren't you the girl who almost blew my cover?" He said accusingly. "Where did you get that Cyndaquil from? He was supposed to be _mine." _The boy stepped forward towards her, and Lyra stepped backwards still clutching Cyndaquil to her chest. "Have you got nothing to say for yourself?" he said sternly.

Cyndaquil turned in Lyra's arms so his back faced the red-haired boy.

"I, I, I…" Lyra stuttered, covering her face with Cyndaquil.

When Silver realized that Cyndaquil was about to shoot flames at him he took a step back.

Lyra straightened up a when she saw Silver backing away. She lowered Cyndaquil from her face and put him on the ground beside her. "It's alright." She whispered.

Cyndaquil wasn't convinced.

"Silver, I-" She began, but was interrupted.

"How do you know my name?" His words were like ice. Silver stood crossing his arms against his chest, annoyed. He looked at the girl, her hat looked like a giant marshmallow, and her pigtails were her nervous tick it looked like, she kept tugging at them. She was dressed pretty strange, and she looked completely lost. Her jean blue overalls were over top of a red shirt, her colour scheme looked similar to his he noticed. She should feel embarrassed, for even trying on the colour red he noted.

"Your trainer-" She began.

"Listen, I don't time for this. Let's just settle this with a pokemon battle."

Lyra's face turned a deep red. Why had she not stayed at Professor Oak's lab a little longer? If she had stayed there for just five minutes, she would've dodged running into this guy. She had never had a pokemon battle. She leaned down and picked up Cyndaquil, he looked determined to win and nodded his head at Lyra as if saying everything would be okay.

"I've never battled anyone before…" She said looking at the ground.

"What a surprise…" Silver said sarcastically. "Totodile, make me proud!" He shouted.

A little small pokemon appeared, he looked like a small crocodile. Lyra giggled. Now she had seen two pokemon up close!

"Totodile, use water gun!" Silver commanded.

The water hit Cyndaquil. Lyra's face turned to horror as she watched her little Cyndaquil fall to the ground. He got back up though and turned and looked at Lyra with a face that said "You can do this." Lyra nodded.

"Cyndaquil, use ember." She said softly.

"Dodge it!" Silver yelled. But Cyndaquil was much too fast, he went with speed and fire burned the little crocodile. He yelped.

"Alright, Totodile, a minor flaw. Use scratch!" Silver pointed in the direction of Lyra and Cyndaquil.

"Dodge, and use swift, Cyndaquil." Lyra said. Cyndaquil dodged Totodile's nails and hit him with an array of stars. Totodile fell to the ground tired.

Silver stood there dumbfounded. "Totodile, return."

Silver put the pokeball in his pocket and eyed Lyra as she picked up Cyndaquil in her arms and headed to the pokecentre.

"You're a liar." Silver called after her.

Lyra turned around. "…How am I liar?"

"You said you've never battled before. There's no way a beginner beat me." He said staring at her.

"No, I just started my pokemon journey today…thanks for the battle though. I think Cyndaquil had fun." She said smiling down at her little pokemon patting his head. "If you're travelling, we could go together." Lyra tried. She really didn't want to do this alone, at least not the first part of her journey. It was weird, because she was used to being alone. She liked it. She could have asked Ethan, but why would he come when he's already done this?

"Sorry, but I'm doing some work. Why should I spend my time with liars anyways? You're starting your journey today? You don't look like a ten year old." He snickered.

Lyra turned red, and starting heading for the door of the pokecentre. She didn't have to explain herself to him. She opened the door when she heard his voice again.

"I didn't get your name." He called, now somewhat interested in this girl. What reason would she have for lying, he wondered. She ignored him. He smirked, of course she did, he had been so rude to her. She wasn't exactly his cup of tea either, she was quiet, and prissy. "Alright then, _Princess." _He called out to her as he headed towards the pokecentre to rest up Totodile.

When he got in there, she was sitting down in the waiting room messaging someone on her Pokegear. He dropped off Totodile with the nurse and headed over there as well. She looked up from her Pokegear, for a minute then returned her attention to her bag as she put it away.

"How do you know my name anyways?" Silver asked staring at her as he sat down.

She reached into her bag and pulled out his trainer card handing it to him.

"You stole this from me?" He asked.

"You dropped it." She said quietly.

Lyra got up and headed over to pick up her pokeball, she hoped her pokeball was ready. Luckily, it was. She released Cyndaquil out of the ball and dropped it in her bag. Cyndaquil gazed up at her reaching up his arms in a child-like fashion as Lyra reached down and picked him up.

Silver watched in awe, as his pokemon had never showed such gesture towards him before. She had to be lying, how could you grow a bond like that in a matter of hours?

_Silver your pokemon are happy and healthy._

He went over and took his Totodile while Nurse Joy typed something into the computer. "So, that pigtailed girl, she must come here a lot, huh?" He asked. He had no idea how to start this conversation. He just wanted to know if she was lying or not.

"I've never seen her before. She must have just started training her pokemon." She said smiling up at him.

"Yes, but isn't she a bit old for that? She has to be at least around my age." He replied.

"Pokemon journeys start at all ages," The nurse said serious. "It doesn't matter when you do, it's all up to you."

"I guess so." He muttered. Now he felt like a total jackass. He hoped he hadn't scared her and made her frightened to have her first pokemon journey, but why did he care? She wasn't his problem.


End file.
